A World Unknown
by Manhttngal43
Summary: Rowena Ravenclaw is a muggleborn, living a normal life. But when she is introduced to magic, a whole new world opens up. She is thrown into a life full of spells, potion, and a complicated love triangle. A story of how the legends of Hogwarts were born.
1. Introductions

Hey. Here's my story. I'm not so fluent with Old English, so the dialog isn't really so authentic. however, i did my best. Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

12 year-old Rowena Ravenclaw sat in her garden, deeply troubled. She could not figure out what was wrong with her. Everyday this strange feeling was going stronger, the feeling that something was growing inside her, and if not let out soon she would burst. Sometimes the feeling was extremely strong, and other times she hardly knew it was there. Then there were those strange things that would happen when the feeling was stronger. Like yesterday at dinner, when mother was rebuking her for soiling her gown, she was trying very hard to tune her out by examining the design in the crystal glass by her plate. And all of a sudden, the glass had burst, splashing water all over her! Her mother was not pleased with her wet dress, and was even less pleased when Rowena failed to explain what had happened. But as much as she tried she couldn't explain it, not even now, sitting alone in the garden. That frustrated her. Rowena was able to explain everything. When Master Desrius came for their lessons, she was always a step ahead of him. She read all the time, and when she didn't know the answer to something, she found it. Except now. She didn't know where to look to figure out why she kept causing strange things to happen. At least, she thought she was the cause of them, because they always happened when her feeling was especially strong, or she was feeling pressured, so that must mean that she was somehow the cause of it. She just wished she knew how.

"Aw, no! Not again!" She jumped up as the rose bush she had been staring at while she was contemplating sparked, and a tiny flame appeared. She quickly blew out the flame and sat staring at the singed leaf.

"How did you do that?"

Rowena jumped about a mile when she heard the voice. She looked in the direction where the voice had come from, and saw the speaker. He was a tall boy, with light brown hair that fell to his shoulders. He was wearing the oddest facial expression she had ever seen, and she could not imagine what he meant by it. It was a mixture of shock and curiosity. He walked towards her, and she stood frozen terrified that she had been caught losing control of her… whatever it was.

"I asked you how you did that?"

"Wha-" slowly regaining her composure, Rowena faced the tall boy. "I do not believe I know you," she greeted him coldly.

"Forgive me," he bowed gracefully, and the front of his hair, which had been cut shorter than the back, fell in front of his eyes. Pushing it back, he introduced himself.

"I am Salazar Slytherin. My family has just moved here. Apparently our fathers are good friends from some boring place a long time ago, so my father had to come over to see him. I was bored and wandered off, which leads us back to how you set that leaf on fire from at least a foot away."

"I'm Rowena," she curtsied, keeping to her manners. "Welcome to--. "

"You're avoiding the question."

"I don't give away my secrets."

"Secret is it?" His blue eyes sparkled in mischief and humor. "Well then, it appears I know more about your secrets than you do."

"What are you talking about?" He couldn't possibly know what was going on.

"You have no idea how you did that, do you?" He sounded like he was teasing her. She hated being teased.

"And you do?" She hated being rude, but he was seriously starting to annoy her.

"I might know a thing or two."

"Then you tell me, and I will know."

"It's not that simple."

"I'm smart, I can handle it." She couldn't stand not knowing.

"I'll let you know in a few days."

"How do I know I'm going to see you?"

"My father is inviting your family to our Manor. I'll tell you then."

"Why not now?"

"Because I don't feel like telling you now."

"Well. I won't push you too far then. You seem like the type of boy who always gets what he wants," she jibed. He looked bothered.

"That's not it," he insisted. "The timing just isn't right yet."

"The timing?" She didn't have the slightest inkling what he was talking about, and she hated not knowing.

"You'll understand soon."

"I better," she threatened. He smirked.

"Or else what?"

"If you irk me too much I might just lose control over whatever this is, and you might be the next thing to go on fire."

"I'm not worried."

"You're foolish," she told him.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "I'll see you soon Rowena." He turned to go.

"Wait," she called, and he stopped, turning just his head to look at her. "Promise?"

His face broke into a wide grin, displaying perfect white teeth.

"Promise," he said, and then he was gone.

* * *

The Slytherin Mansion was noticeably larger than the Ravenclaw's residence. It looked more like a palace. Rowena felt slightly intimidated by the large stone gargoyles guarding the wrought iron gate. A servant met them at the door.

"Right this way, sir, m'ladies," he bowed. He led them through an interesting twist of corridors until they finally came out into a splendid parlor. The walls were of dark stone, and a roaring fire in the stone fireplace gave off a warm glow. The room was furnished with dark wooden chairs and sofas, upon which the Slytherin family was already seated. Salazar's father, a tall man with a thin brown beard, stood to greet them.

"Sir Ravenclaw," he greeted Rowena's father. "My ladies," he nodded towards her and her mother. "Allow me to introduce my wife and children. My wife," he pointed towards a beautiful woman, with heavy eyelids and arched eyebrows, "Darmenzah, and our children, Salazar and Fresena. He indicated Slazar and the girl sitting next to him, who looked to be around nine, but already mirroring her mother's beauty. When no one else was looking, Salazar threw a quick wink in Rowena's way, who felt her heart race at the thought of finally finding out what was going on. She took a seat next to her parents. She felt Demetri, Salzar's father, regarding her through piercing blue eyes.

"There is plenty of time until dinner," he said to the room at large. "I would hate to bore the younger ones with adult conversation. Frezena, Salazar," he addressed his children, "perhaps Rowena would like to see the garden?"

All Rowena wanted to know about was her weird quirk, but before she had a chance to protest, Salazar stood.

"Certainly Father. This way," he said to Rowena, taking her arm and steering her out of the room, with Frezena trailing after them. He steered her down another confusing series of corriders, finally stopping in another room, similar to the parlor they had come from, except smaller and with less furnishing. In this room there was also a roaring fire, and on a stone ledge above it someone had placed a small jar, which contained a bright green powder.

'This isn't the garden," Rowena observed rather pointlessly. "My guess is this has something to do with what we were discussing the other day."

"How clairvoyant of you," Salazar teased. "And you're right, this has everything to do with it."

"I don't understand why we have to be so secretive about it. Why are we hiding this from our parents?"

"My parents are aware, and your parents will know soon enough. We thought it might be best if you were to find out about… " Salazar trailed off. "well we thought it would be easier if we told you separately."

"Right now you're not telling me anything," Rowena pointed out, annoyed. He was making her nervous. Salazar led her too a sofa, and he sat down next to her. He looked slightly nervous himself. He turned to her, wringing his hands.

"Rowena, I assume you've heard stories of witches and wizards," he said slowly.

"Yes of course," she said. "Every child has. But what does that have to do with me?" She wasn't quite at ease with the topic. It was not a topic openly spoken about. The idea of witchcraft was not a favored one in society.

"It has a lot to do… with both of us." He looked her in the eye, trying to convey some sort of message, and for the first time Rowena noticed that they were a vivid green color.

"They don't exist." Rowena stated a long term postulate she had been raised by. "What could mythical creatures have to do with us? And what in the world do we have in common?" Salazar took a deap breath before he said the next line.

"Rowena, all the stuff that's been happening, every weird thing that's happened, it's magic."

"What are y-"

"Just let me speak for a second here," he stopped her. "You are a witch, Rowena. I am a wizard. My whole family is magical, but sometimes, as in your circumstances, a witch can be born to mugg- non-magical parents."

Rowena stood, angry at him. He could have a laugh, but not at her expense.

"You're not funny," she snapped at him. She turned to leave.

His eyes widened, and he grabbed her hand in desperation to stop her from leaving. His skin was cold against hers. She struggled, but his grip was firm.

"I would not joke about such a thing," he insisted.

"You expect me to just believe you when you tell me that I am something that no one believes exist."

"I hoped you would trust me."

"I just met you!" she protested incredulously.

"I can prove it too you!" he claimed. "Fresena, get the Floo powder." Fresena, who had quitly been watching this whole scene unfold, obediently went to the fire place and took the pot with green powder in it.

"You can't prove something that isn't real!" she said in a raised voice. She knew that it wasn't proper to raise her voice, but he was making her so mad!

"I know that," he said more calmly. "But I _can_ prove to you what is real."

He nodded at his sister. She threw a handful of the powder into the flames, which turned a bright emerald to match the powder.

"What does that show? Professor Desrius has already taught me that that fire can be found in different states and forms."

"Yes, but I'm sure that he never taught you this." Salazar got up, pulling the arm he was already gripping with him towards the fire. As they got close, she saw what he was trying to do. She yanked her hand back, finally freeing herself from his icy grip.

"What are trying to do to me?" she shrieked.

"If you do not trust me" he beseeched her, his green eyes penetrating hers, "I would at least wish you would believe I would never do you physical harm."

She stood, biting her lip. Could this in anyway be possible? Of course not, she chided herself for even considering it. Everything she had ever known told her that. And yet, he was standing there, one foot practically in the fire, and she _did_ believe that he would never harm her intentionally.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she mumbled as she held out her hand willingly this time.

He grinned, and his expression was mirrored by his sister.

"You'll be happy you did." He took her hand, and pulled her into the fire.

* * *

Reveiw! Please?! Pretty Please? I'm making really big puppy eyes...

Criticism is appreciated, although no flames please.

thanks for REVIEWING

RM


	2. Through the fire

Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I've had finals, and in New York that means Regents!! PLEASE review!!

* * *

Rowena felt nothing, except a slight tingly sensation

Rowena felt nothing, except a slight tingly sensation. She was almost surprised. Almost. Somehow she had known all along that she wasn't going to burn to death or something of the like, or else she never would have gone in in the first place. Still, it was a wonderment.

"What is this?" she exclaimed.

Salazar did not answer her question. Instead, in a firm voice he declared, "Fluegique Abby!"

Rowena felt herself being lifted off her feet. The world spun around her, and the air was closing in on her until she felt like she couldn't breathe. The only thing she could concretely feel was Salazar's hand griping hers. She squeezed it tight, and felt a reassuring squeeze returned. Finally the spinning sensation stopped, and she took a huge gulp of air as they stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Ow!" Rowena exclaimed as she fell onto the rough woolen rug. _Rug?_ There had been no rug in the room they had just been in. Slowly, Rowena looked up. She was no longer in the small parlor. In fact, she had the feeling she was far away from all that. She was in a store, surrounded by shelves. On the shelves hundreds of small rectangular boxes were haphazardly staked, as if in no order. The store itself was slightly musty, and smelled of wood shavings.

"Welcome," Salazar told her excitedly, "to the world of magic. Do you believe me now?"

Looking around in amazement, obstinate Rowena finally relented.

"I suppose I have no choice," she admitted. "Where are we?" Salazar took her hand and led her away from the fireplace, to what seemed to be the front of the store.

"This my friend," he gestured to the window overlooking a dim abbey, is ƒluegique Abbey, and we are in Demitri's Magical Wands, where I got my wand, and you will get yours." And from somewhere within his tunic, he withdrew a slim wooden rod, which looked like it could well fit into one of the boxes aligning the shelf.

"Yew wood and hair from the crossbreed of a unicorn and a Sphinx," a deep voice recited.

Rowena and Salazar looked towards the source of the voice. A burly man stood at the top of a flight of stairs, looking down at them. He made his way towards them, he wide breadth causing the stairs to creek threateningly.

"Salazar Slytherin!" He clamped the young boy on the shoulder. Despite his wide and naturally intimidating build, he had kind eyes, and a smile that lit up his faee. "How's the wand been treating you my boy?"

"Couldn't ask for a better one," Salazar responded, who casually flicked his, causing emerald sparks to fly out the end and Rowena to jump several inches. Demitri and Salazar looked round at her.

"This is Rowena Ravenclaw," Salazar introduced her to the wandmaker. "She is here to buy her first wand."

Demitri peered down at her.

"How old are you, young lady?" he addressed her.

'I am twelve sir," she answered. "Nearly thirteen."

"Well, then it's about time we go you started," he told her. He squinted his eyes, as if he were scrutinizing her, and Rowena felt herself stiffen uncomfortably. He gave a little nod, then turned back to his vast sea of shelves. He went down the rows, murmuring to himself. Then he stopped in front of a pile of boxes, pulled out a box, and brought it back to the front where Rowena was waiting.

"Try this one," he replied. He handed her a straight thin, wooden stick. she felt a little jolt, like a spark, when she took it in her hand. Rowena stood there idiotically, Salaar and Demitri both watching her.

"What do I do with it?" she asked stupidly.

"Wave it," Salazar told her. She gave it a little flick with her wrist. A black bolt shot out and shattered a glass pain on the wall. Rowena dropped her wand and jumped backwards in shock, right onto Salazar. He stumbled backwards a step, but steadied himself and her. He took her hands and stood her straight. Again she felt the cold skin against her fingernails. She looked up at Demitri.

"I'm so sorry," she gushed. "I…I don't know how I did that." He smiled kindly at her.

"Nonsense," he calmed her. "That's what those panels are the for." From the back pocket of the robes he was wearing, he pulled out a thick wand. With a small wave, all of the shattered pieces flew back into an unbroken, complete frame. Rowena carefully handed the wand back to him. "Interesting," he murmured, surveying it in his hand. His big bulk once again disappeared amidst the maze of wands. He came back with yet another box.

He pulled out a long, this black stick. It was straight like the first one, except at the end were the one branch split into to and then twisted around each other. She took it timidly, afraid to do anything this time, but this one felt differently than the other. She felt a warmth start from where her fingertips met the wand and then travel down her hand into her arm, reaching through her whole body. She glanced sideways at Salazar.

"Go on," he urged her. She gave a tiny wave, and purple sparks flew out of it. Demitri smiled, satisfied. She turned back to Salazar, as a panicked thought hit her.

"I don't have money," she told him. He nodded.

"Your money is no good in this world anyway," he told her. He pulled out a small leather pouch and spilled a few coins into his hands. There were three kinds. One was a brilliant gold coin. The second was a smooth silver circle. And the third was the smallest, a bronze medallion. He paid with three of the silver coins, and the Demitri waved them on.

They exited the store, Rowena, still trying to digest everything that had happened in the past hour. But they weren't done yet. There were robes to purchase, cauldrons to buy… and the books. Rowena would have bought the whole store had she not been conscious of the fact that she was not paying with her own money. There was just so much she had to learn, and these books could teach her everything she needed to know. She settled on five books of basic spells, charms, and potions, and the magical world in general. Her arms were full by now of her robes and books, and Salazar was levitating the cauldron above them. He glanced at a clock in the store in front of them.

"It's about time we headed back," he said. Rowena nodded. She had no idea what to expect back at the manor. How would her parents react to her being a witch? Not well, she imagined. They were the type of people that needed everything to be normal, proper and in it's right place. For her to be something so bizarre… it would be against everything they wanted for her.

While Rowena was thinking about this, Salazar had led her back into the wand shop. He pulled a pinch of the green powder out of his robes and threw it into the fire.

"There won't be enough room for both of us and the cauldron," he told her. "You think you can get back alright?" Rowena nodded confidently, not willing to admit how nervous the thought of traveling through a fire made her.

"Just instruct me what to do," she told him.

"You have to speak clearly," he commanded. And keep your arms tucked in so you don't fall out too early." She nodded again. Fall out to early? She'd stick with her horses, non-magically boring as they might be. "Now tell it to take you to Slytherin Manor." Rowena stepped into the fire, robes and books in hand. The tingling sensation overtook her again. She took a deep breath and commanded loudly, "Slytherin Manor!" all of a sudden everything started swirling. Salazar and the wand shop disappeared, and she was getting brief glimpses into other people living rooms and shops. Finally, with a jolt, she sopped, and stumbled into the parlor of Slytherin Manor. She steadied herself, and saw that Salazar, his parents, and hers had joined her. His parents were smiling; hers were not.

"Rowena," they exclaimed when they saw her. "Darling, are you okay?"

"I'm fantastic, " she answered. "You should see all the stuff I got."

"So it really is true?" her mother whispered. Rowena nodded.

"I've seen it with my own eyes."

**Two Years Later:**

"Good morning Lady Rowena," the maid chimed as she entered Rowena's room. Rowena sat up groggily. "Your mother is waiting for you t join her for breakfast in the dining room." She made to open the curtains.

"Don't bother," Rowena told her. She picked up the black wand next to her and gave it a flick. The curtains gracefully fluttered open. The maid smiled reproaching at Rowena.

"You make me feel absolutely useless around here," she complained.

"You're welcome, but my wand won't exactly help me dress."

"Good morning Mother," Rowena, now dressed, with her black curls spilling out of her ribbon, greeted her in the dining room.

"Good morning child," she murmured. "Your carriage will be here in an hour." She had been taking lessons everyday from Slalzar's father. It was something she enjoyed very much.

"Thank you." A plate of eggs was set in front of her she swished her wand and the salt flew from beside her mother into her hand. Her mother jumped slightly in her chair.

"Rowena," she sighed, "must you always use that thing? Would it trouble you so to just ask me to pass the salt?" Lady Ravenclaw had never fully adjusted to the fact that her daughter was unusual, to say the least. She tolerated it, as long as it did not reach such a ridiculous level.

"Sorry Mother," Rowena apologized. She finished her eggs and retired to the parlor until her carriage arrived. She curled up on the couch with a book, _Potions that Made History_, and got lost once again in the world of Magic. It seemed very soon that her butler appeared at the doorway to the parlor.

"Lady Rowena, your carriage is here," he informed her.

"Thank you." She closed her book, grabbed her traveling cloak, and was escorted out the door.

The ride to Slytherin Manor was not very long, and soon the carriage was opened by Salazar, who offered her his hand and helped her out. Salazar had changed little in the past two years. He was taller, and his hair had grown darker, so it was now a dark brown, almost black. His arms were firm from muscles that had been developed. But his eyes were still the same shade of green, and his smile was just as mesmerizing.

"Hello Raven," he greeter her with his nickname for her.

"Hello to you to. What has your father planned for today?"

"I'm not sure, something about potions." Rowena turned excitedly.

"Continuing our discussion on Gessly's Theory?" she was almost jumping. "We were getting so intense yesterday, but then I had to leave. I hoped we would continue." Salazar laughed.

"Well my father seemed to enjoy it just as much, so I would suspect he wishes to continue."

"No complaints there."

Indeed, they did continue discussing Gessly's Theory on potions, and it was a very enlightening lesson indeed. They had a major breakthrough when Rowena was able to explain how two conflicting theory's could work together. Sir Salazar was ecstatic about this display of knowledge, though this was not the first. Throughout their lessons over the past few years, Rowena had displayed a deep and crystal understanding of the Wizarding world and it's laws of nature. In a few years, she would probably be capable of going head to head with the leaders of the magic community. She was indeed one of the brightest witches or wizards he had ever met, if not the brightest.

Despite the intensity of that day's lesson, it ended early, with time to spare before Rowena's carriage arrived. Salazar offered to take escort her to the garden, and Rowena accepted.

As they strolled through the greens, Salazar teased Rowena.

"I think my father wants to adopt you," he jested. "Or at the very least trade you for me." Rowena nudged him playfully.

"Nonsense. Your father is very proud of you. True," she kidded, "you might not be as smart as me, but you have your own strengths to offer."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Rowena contemplated for a moment.

"Well, for one thing, you're clever. You always know how to make me laugh, even when I may be in the worst mood ever. And you're a good companion to talk to."

"Wow Raven. It sounds like you're very fond of me." He stopped and turned to her, so she stopped too.

"Don't get a big head now," she warned, still playful. "I'm the smarter one, remember."

"Let's see if you can figure out this," he said. And then he kissed her.

It wasn't a long or passionate kiss. He simply leaned in towards her, lingered briefly on her lips, and then pulled away, holding her shocked gaze steady. She stood dumb for a minute, digesting what had happened, and how she felt about it. And then suddenly, slowly, a smile started to creep up her lips. A wide smile. When he saw this, Salazar let out a laugh, and took her hand. She joined in the laughing, though she wasn't sure what it was about. They laughed together for a few minutes, and then she silenced him by leaning in for another kiss. He obliged, and they shared a longer, more passionate one. Then they sat in the trees for a little bit, resting side by side.

"I guess things are going to be different now," Rowena said to him. He turned her head to look at her.

"I guess so," he agreed. "Does that bother you?" Rowena smiled.

"I think I can handle it. I'm perfectly fine with change." They were interrupted just then by a maid.

"Miss Rowena, your carriage is waiting." Reluctantly, Rowena got up. Salazar took her hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Raven." The special nickname he used for her had never sounded so beautiful on his lips. It was as if he had just recited the most beautiful sonnet, followed by a hundred kisses.

She flashed him a smile, and disappeared among the roses.

* * *

OKay, I'm going to ask nicely... Please please please review. I'll be gone... without a computer... for the next few weeks so I'm going to try to keep writing by hand, but the next update won't be for awhile. Don't forget me!!

RM


	3. Shadow of the Day

I got really positive feedback, so i pulled an all nighter so i could give you guys this. continue with the reviews!

* * *

Things were different from then on. And as Rowena reflected on it two years later she knew she didn't mind. Her and Salazar had never been more in love then they were right now. Every second she spent with him was so precious. Especially now that those times would be much fewer and farther between. It had been just last week that she had learned this, and the thought still made her squirm uncomfortably.

* * *

It had been right after their lesson, and they had taken a walk in the area surrounding Salazar's property. There were woods nearby, which is where they stole off to now. Rowena leaned up against a tree, and Salazar leaned in for a passionate kiss. Rowena ran her hands through his hair. His chestnut hair had not continued on it's path of growing darker in the past two years, and Rowena could've sworn it had even turned a few shades lighter. He told her that it was because he felt lighter when he was with her. They continued kissing, until they had exhausted themselves and sank to the green floor, heads resting on each other All of a sudden she jumped up, a panicked look in her eyes.

"What is it?" Salazar asked worriedly.

"My clip!" she told him frantically, groping at her hair. "It must have fallen out when we were here!" It had been a valuable clip, embedded with a small diamond. Her mother had warned her not to wear such fine jewelry on and ordinary day, but it had matched so perfectly with her dress and she couldn't help herself. Her mother would be furious when she found out that she had lost it. Salazar took her hand calmly.

"Don't worry," he assured her gently. "We'll find it." The he turned to a passing snake, and began hissing at it. Rowena had been startled and frightened when she first discovered Salazar's bizarre ability to converse with snakes, but over time she had learned to accept it. Nonetheless she still felt the slightest bit unsettled as he hissed his thoughts at the snake on the ground.

"Don't worry Raven," he told her. "If it's in the forest, we will find it."

"You mean the snake will find it," she corrected teasingly.

"I've got all the forest looking for it," he assured her. He took her hand. "Let's enjoy this moment while we still have it."

She let herself fall back onto him.

"We will always have this," she told him. She felt him stiffen uncomfortably, and looked up at him. "Won't we?" she asked, now unsure. He looked at her, sad longing lingering in his eyes.

"I have something to tell you," he confessed. "I was unsure how to do it, but I must tell you now. I'm running out of time." He was scaring her.

"Time for what?" she asked. "What's going on?' Her black eyes moved frantically back and forth across his face, searching for a clue as to why their time together was limited.

He brushed a stray hair from her scalp.

"I am leaving," he said. She sat up quickly to face him.

"What do you mean, leaving? Where are you going?" He looked down at the floor, not meeting her eyes.

"My father has decided that I have learned all that I could here. He sending me to live among wizards, so that I expand upon my gift, and make a life for myself."

"Must you leave now?" she pleaded.

"Raven," he used the nickname he so loved, but now it just sounded tragic upon his lips. "I am eighteen. My time to start a life is now."

"A life without me," Rowena stated. Salazar looked up in her eyes.

"I will come back for you, as soon as I am settled, and then we can make a life together."

"When are you leaving?" she whispered, a single tear dripping in a mournful path down her cheek.

"A week," he said.

"That's so soon," she lamented, her euphoria from just moments before all but vanished. Just then a snake slithered up to them, the glittering hairclip in his mouth. Salazar took it, hissing his thanks and cleaned it on a leaf. He cupped her chin in his hand, leaned over to place it in her hair, and whispered in her ear.

"So let's turn it into an eternity," he challenged.

* * *

"Ouch," Rowena, lost in her thoughts, had absentmindedly pricked herself with her needle as she prepared her special gift for Salazar's journey. She knew that she could just magic something out of thin air, but to her that would seem meaningless. So she worked on it in the dead of night, because every other available second was spent with Salazar. She smiled at the memory of the previous afternoon, and frowned when she remembered that it was to be the last of such afternoons for a while, as Salazar was scheduled to leave tomorrow. Driving herself not to dwell on this miserable thought she focused on the task in front of her.

The next morning she was at the Salazar Manor as early as she could to see Salazar off. The skies seemed to agree with the mood of the two young lovers, its gray hue reminding them of the dismal loneliness to come. She had promised herself to put on a brave face; promised there would be no tears. However, her resolve was tested when Salazar pulled her to the side, away from his family, for a bit more privacy. As soon as they were out of view of onlookers, he grabbed her and began a most fierce, passionate farewell. Rowena returned, her hands running now through his hair, now around his face, trying to remember every detail. Finally they pulled apart, breathing hard.

"I have something for you," she told him, and pulled out an emerald green traveling cloak. "I made it by hand," she told him proudly. "And there is a special charm on it, it took me days to figure it out, but now anything that you may need, you will be able to pull out of these pockets here," she instructed, pointing. He looked at her in with a look reserved only for her.

"Can I pull you out of it?" he asked wishfully.

She laughed mournfully.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that." A deep sorrow crossed his face. "What is it?" she asked.

"Tell me not to leave," he pleaded. "Tell me to stay with you!"

"I can't do that," she felt moisture pushing on her eyes.

"Why not? If you ask me to, I will stay." The tears now really threatening, Rowena paused a long moment before answering in order to strengthen her resolve.

"I know that," she told him, "but you need to go. There is so much out there, and it's waiting for you to discover it." She lay her head upon his chest and pressed the cloak into his hands. "You are going to do great things Salazar Slytherin," she promised him. "and I will be here waiting to join you in them."

He fingered the special symbol she had embroidered in the upper left courner of the cloak. It was a snake, with diamonds for eyes. "So you will remember eternity."

He looked at her then, with such passion in his eyes that no more need to be said. Rowena kept her promise to herself not to cry in front of him. It was only after the carriage had disappeared from view that she let the tears flow freely.

* * *

Rowena continued her daily lessons with Salazar's father, but the days seemed awfully empty and melancholy without her love teasing her, goofing off, kissing her. She threw herself into her studies, in order to fill the void left by the gaping absence. She was deep into her lesson one day, scratching away with her quill, when a ringing from the front gate interrupted their usual silence. Minutes later, a servant appeared at the door of the parlor they were in and beckoned for Sir Salazar. He excused himself, and followed the servant out. Rowena continued scratching away, sinking farther away from her surroundings and deeper into the essay on mobility charms she was writing a paragraph on. So it was when she heard the room being reentered she called out, not looking up from the ink she was absorbed in, "I don't understand sir. The motions that are instructed in this essay are inconsistent with the usual patterns."

"There is an exception to every rule," a voice answered. A voice that did not belong to Sir Salazar. Now roused, Rowena whipped around, her strait black hair flying behind her. In the entrance to the room stood a boy, not much older than Rowena, with reddish brown hair, and smiling eyes when he saw Rowena's astonishment.

"I'm s-sorry," stammered Rowena. "I thought you were Sir Salazar." At that moment, the aforementioned sir followed his guest into the room.

"Rowena, meet your new study partner," he gestured to the boy. "This is Godric Gryffindor."

* * *

Can't wait to post another chapter... in a couple of weeks. enjoy this cliffie!!

RM

* * *


	4. Newcomer

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!! i know it's been a while, so some of you might want to look at the last chapter to refresh your memory. or i could just do it right here. so to be really fast... she's in love with Salazar, but he left to make a life for himself in the wizarding world... and last scene, we entered Godric Gryffindor as her new study partner. All clear?? Alright hit it!

* * *

"New study partner?" Rowena asked, confused. She looked the new boy up and down. "I don't understand?" Sir Slytherin seemed to be confused by Rowena's own confusion.

"Well, Godric has come here to study Magic, just as you have," he explained. Rowena took in the appearance of her new study partner. He was a bit shorter, with broad shoulders and muscles that peeked through his tuniv. Red brown curls spilled from his travel hat. His brown eyes sparkled micheviously as he stretched out his hand to Rowena.

"Pleasure to meet you," he greeted her. She took his hand mutely. It certainly was _not_ a pleasure. She neither needed nor wanted someone to share her lesson's with. Especially someone who looked like he spent most of his time running about, hunting and horsing around, with little experience in being serious.

"So Godric," Sir Slytherin interrupted the slightly awkward silence, "would you prefer to rest up form your journey or are you ready to begin your studies.

"Let's jump right in," the new boy grinned. His mentor looked pleased.

"Ooh, an eager one," he commenter. Rowena rolled her eyes, but no one saw. And so their studies began. It soon became apparent that Godric was not as clever as his predecessor. He preferred to sit and observe the intricate discussions between Rowena and their teacher. Gdric offered his opinion only when asked, and then to state what Rowena thought was obvious.

"So Godric," Sir Slytherin asked his new pupil as they concluded. "What did you think?"

"I enjoyed it very much sir," he answered enthusiastically. "I think it was most interesting." Rowena stifled a yawn. Sir Slytherin shot her a reproachful glance. He looked at the clock on the mantel. "You still have a few minutes before your carriage arrives," he told her.

"That's all right, I think I I will wait for it in the garden." She bid farewell to the two men and left. The garden was her favorite place to think. It brought back all the sweet memories that she and Salazar had made there.

_They sat beside the white stone fountain on a blanket eating the lunch that Salazar had had packed for their small picnic. He pulled a stray piece of lettuce from the torrents of her inky hair. She felt giddy at his touch._

"_You look particularly beautiful today," he told her. Rowena smiled._

"_Yes well, the green lettuce does bring out my eyes," he laughed, a deep warming sound._

_His laugh was joined by the soft patter if water on the ground, as the heaves suddenly open up. Rowena shrieked as rain soaked through her dress. Salazar looked shocked for a moment, but then he continued laughing, harder than ever._

"_Salazar!" Rowena protested, not seeing what was so funny. Salazar stood up, his face pointed upwards towards the sky, his light brown hair glittering with raindrops. He bent down to pull her to her feet, then held her close, their wet bodies clinging to each other, and then he began to twirl. He whirled her around and around in the rain, his shoes sloshing in the mud._

"_Salazar what-?" but he was laughinf again, and this time she heard herself join in. And then they were dancing, giggling and twirling, raindrops cascading down._

"Rowena. Rowena!" Rowena, snapping out of her reverie, turned her head to Godric standing by the rose bush.

"What?"

"You left these behind." He held out her books, and she took it from his hands. They stood there uncomfortably for a moment, Rowena giving Godric a cold stare. He brushed a curl out of his eye.

"So what were you dreaming about?" he asked her.

"Nobody. I mean…nothing." She stammered, then glared at him. " How did you know I was daydreaming?" He shrugged his firm shoulders.

"I was standing here for about a minute long calling your name before you actually responded."

"Oh." She turned back to face the fountain, the water sparkling in the sunlight as it sprouted out the top.

"It was Salazar, wasn't it?" Godric inquired gently. Rowena turned slowly, surprised, when he said this.

"You know Salazar?"

"We have been loyal friends for most of our short lives." Rowena softened slightly. Perhaps she had judged him too quickly. "It all fits now," Godric continued. "His discriptions of you, I mean…your long black hair, your beauty, your wit."

"He wrote about me?"

"All the time," Godric promised. Rowena smiled, touched. "I saw him right before I left home," he added, lightening upon the look on her face. "He asked me to look out for you." Rowena's carriage chose that moment to appear.

"That's sweet of him," she said as she gathered herself to go. Godric walked her to the carriage and helped her up. "But I don't need to be looked after."

When Rowena returned to her room it was to find a short girl with long dirty blind hair on her bed.

"O hello, Helga," she said unenthusiastically. Helga hufflepuff pouted.

"Do not pretend to be so happy to see me," she said sarcastically. "It's embarrassing."

"I'm sorry," Rowena apologized to her friend. "You know I'm always happy to see you."

"So what is the matter?"

"Nothing really. There's this new boy that Salazar's father is tutoring. Godric or something of the sort…"

"Godric Gryffindor?" Helga offered. Rowena nodded. "I know him from flying school. He seemed nice enough."

"He is," Rowena sighed. "but he's not Salazar." Helga smiled sympathetically.

"Of course he isn't," she agreed, hazel eyes offerung some comfort, "but that's not his fault is it?" Rowena shook her head.

"I suppose not," she conceded. She plopped herself onto the bed next to her friend and laid her head on her shoulder. "I miss him," she admitted quietly, her dark eyes contracting. "Very much."

"And if you have read any of the letters that he sent you should know that he misses you just the same, maybe even more." Rowena glanced at the pile of passionate notes Helga had indicated, and smiled. Helga smiled back at her best friend. "He loves you."

The lessons continued much the same way that they had on the first day of Godric's arrival. Rowena and their instructor were passionately involved in the topics, with Godric offering his insight only sporadically. Despite her discussion with Helga, Rowena could not help but to harbor a slight dislike for her beau's replacement. She tried to cover it up, but she thought that Sir Salazar suspected something. This suspicion was only strengthened about one day about two months later, when he discarded the conventional lesson plan and sent them on a peculiar task.

"Today I am going t o be relaxing," he announced, "while the two of you set out into the woods and collect plants that are used in healing. Do not bother coming back until you have a full basket." There was little point in protesting, so the two soon found themselves in the woods behind Slytherin Manor. Rowena silently led the way, and Godric followed in the same solemn manner.

"Wormweed," Rowena said, stopping as she came to a long, thin, yellow leaf. "It stops the spread of black poison." Godric knelt down and yanked it out of the ground, revealing slimy roots that squirmed like worms. He placed it into the basket she was carrying. They walked for a minute or so longer, bit then they came to a large orange plant, " a Fairy bush," she announced. "When ground to a poweder it's leaves have the same properties of fairy dust."

Godric pulled off a leaf and put it in the basket.

"Wow you are good at this," he commented. Rowena ignored this compliment, pointing to a purple bid hanging from a tree.

"A palev bud," she named it. Plucking from the tree into the basket. "It's juices-"

"Heal wounds," GOdric cut in. "Yes, I know." He pointed to a small bush directly in front of them. "Craculas," he said. "the leaves make a potion that-"

"I know what it does," Rowena snapped. Godric was silent for all of a moment. Then he questioned her.

"You do not like me very much, do you?" Rowena paused, slightly taken aback by the bluntness of his question.

"You slow down the lessons," she accused him, not looking at him.

"You seem to go at a fine pace," he argued.

"Says you," Rowena pointed out. "Our lessons used to go much faster."

"Back when Salazar was here." Salazar spoke the thought that she hadn't.

"Yes," came the simple answer.

'Is that why you hate me?" Godric wondered. "Because I am not Salazar?"

Rowena was silent.

"I do not hate you," she said finally. Godric nodded then turned away. He plucked a brown leaf with a sharp violet zigzag down the middle.

"Violzec," he called it. "It slows the spread of poison, buying time." Into the basket it went. "I think that should be enough," he concluded surveying the full basket.

"Alright,"Rowena agreed. She stopped for a minute, tucking a stray piece of midnight hair behind her ear. "You go on ahead. I will catch up to you."

"Godric raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" Rowena nodded. She turned and walked deeper into the forest. She kept on going until she came to a clearing, in the middle of which stood a lone, large and ancient tree, one where she and Salazar had loved to sit under together. She now took a solitary seat underneath it.

_She rested her head in his slight shoulder, his chin resting in her hair._

"_Mmmm," he murmured. "You smell like the forest." She smiled, absent-mindedly using a twig to scratch hearts over and over in the dirt. Suddenly she felt his hand upon hers, stopping her continuous motion, and he removed the twig from her hand. He tapped his wand to the edge of it, and it glowed red. Then he grazed it over the trunk of the tree, burning into it as though he was carving with a knife. When he finished, there was a heart and inside it read:_

_SS and RR, FOREVERE IN LOVE._

_Rowena smiled, rewarding him with a kiss. A hissing noise behind her made her freeze. She turned slowly to see a poisenous snake slithering it's way towards her, a violent glare in it's yellow eyes. She pressed herself against Salazar._

"_Shhh," he soothed her. "Do not be afraid." And with that he hissed a few mangled words and the snake instantly calmed. It slowed it's path, lazily lifting up it's head, as if in a trance. "Come," Salazar said, taking her wrists and stretching it out towards the snake. She cringed back. "Trust me Raven," he enticed her, and she relented, letting him guide her hand until she was petting the snake lightly on the head._

She stretched out her hand now to the snake in front of her, forgettingshe was alone, forgetting Salazar was not there to protect her. The snake raised its head, it's eyes murderous. Letting out a long hiss, it bared its fangs and sank them into her hand.

* * *

Review! Review! Review! Dont' know if you can tell but i'm really excited. O and due to somethings i thought of over the past couple weeks, the name might be changed. So stay tuned!!


	5. Solace

Okay guys... here it is:

* * *

The first thing he knew about her was that she was beautiful. Her long black hair shimmied down her back, and her vibrant green eyes burned bright with knowledge. She was tall and well toned, and held herself with superior elegance.

The second thing Godric learned about her was her name. _Rowena_. It was a name that matched her finer bearing. It twisted pleasantly around his tongue.

The third thing her learned about her was that she did not like him. She was cold and skeptical the few times she spoke to him, and when she was not talking to him she fixed him with a hard stare.

He knew it was just as well though. Godric knew that Salazar was madly in love with her, and her would never do anything to hurt his best friend. One thing Godric prided himself on was his loyalty. He recalled how, on his first day at the Manor, Rowena's eyes had lit up at the mention of his friend's name. The intense green had lightened and a small smile had crept to the corners of her mouth.

And so the months had gone, her behind her protective wall, him on the outside. He had not confronted her until today, as they picked the plants in the woods, and he had made little progress. She was simply not interested in a friendship. "I don't hate you," she had told him. At least that was something. Not that it really mattered. Now he watched as she disappeared, and being the boy that he was, he followed her.

She was so deep in her thoughts she did not notice him as she made her way to the clearing. He did not even have to hide himself as he watched her settle beneath a tree in the center of the clearing, so disconnected was she from her surroundings. He watched as if in a trance as she sat peacefully, her eyes focused on something invisible to his eye. A small smile crossed her face. It was then that he noticed the snake. It was very near to her, yet she did not seem alarmed. In fact it looked as though… no it couldn't be. Rowena was not a stupid girl, Godric knew that. But as he watched she stretched out her had to the snake, smiling all the while, even emitting a small laugh. Then, as Godric looked on in horror, the snake hissed angrily, revealing his sharp fangs. Godric unsheathed his sword, but her he knew he wouldn't make it on time. Even as he ran towards her, the snake sank his fangs into her pale skin. Rowena pulled back, letting out a cry of pain, and the snake braced itself to strike a second time. With a yell, Godric burst forth and brought his sword down hard on the snake, killing it. He kicked the dead creature out of the way and knelt beside Rowena, now on her back, withering in pain.

"Rowena?" he asked nervously. Her eyes were squeezed shut, twigs and leaves adorning her black strands of hair. "Rowena? Talk to me," he begged.

"It burns," she gasped, then clenched her teeth. "It is burning my bones!"

"It's the poison." Godric grabbed her hand. Two small punctures on the back of her palm showed him the sight of the bite. Thinking fast, he grabbed a violzec leaf from the basket and wrapped the purple and black wildlife over her hand. Instantly the purple zigzag glowed bright and Rowena's face relaxed.

"This only slows the poison," Godric said. "Will you be okay if I leave you?" Rowena nodded, eyes still shut. "I'll be back, I promise." Godric made his way into the woods, trying to remember something, anything that he had learned that would save Rowena he feared that a trip back to the Manor to find Sir Salazar would take to much time, and he had not yet learned apparition. And then he saw it, surrounded by thorns, the answer he was searching for.

"A solace seed," he said to himself, "of course!" The Solace Seed acted like a pill, ridding the body of all poison. Godric grimaced at the sight of all the thorns surrounding the white flower in which the solace seed was found. He pulled out his wand, bracing himself for what was to come. He plunged his hand forward, grabbing hold of the flower. Instantly the thorns sprang to life, digging themselves into his hand, Vines crept around his wrist, locking it in place.

"Aaaa!" he let out a yell as the thorns sunk themselves into his skin. "Relashio! Relashio!" Sparks flew from the tip of his wand smiting the wildlife. It cringed away, releasing his hand, which he pulled out, the small flower clasped in his bloody grip. Wasting no time, he found his way back to Rowena in the clearing. The color had gone from her cheeks and her eyes held a glassy look. "Here." Godric lifted up her head and fed her the Solace seed, which she swallowed obediently. Godric lay her back down, and sat back. There was nothing to do now but wait. He did not have to wait long. Slowly the color returned to her cheeks, her eyes regained their focus, and then finally, she sat up. She turned to Godric, brushing leaves from her hair. Her green eyes looked at him differently, as though seeing him for the first time.

"Are you suicidal?" he asked her bluntly. She flushed, obviously embarrassed.

"It was-no," she answered, incapable of explaining her strange behavior.

"Then why in Merlin's beard would you do what you just did?" he cried. "You were practically begging the snake to bite you!"

"You followed me!" she accused, turning the attention from herself.

"It's a good thing too."

Godric stood, clearly aggravated. He stretched out his hand to help her up. It was then that she noticed the angry welts on his hand, and the small droplets of blood.

"You are hurt!" she exclaimed, examining his hand. Godric pulled his hand back, shaking his sleeve over it.

"It is nothing," he told her.

"You took a solace seed, didn't you," she said, her mind sharp as ever even after nearly dying and having poison sucked out of her veins. Godric shrugged, turning to go.

"Godric?" Rowena stood.

"What?" Godric said, not turning around.

"Thank you."

Godric stopped, turning slowly. He saw Rowena standing there, poised as always, her eyes steadily looking at him. His golden eyes met her gaze.

"You are welcome," he answered. They set off in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts. But something had changed in that clearing, Godric knew, as the throbbing in his hand ebbed away. A wall had been lifted.

There are some things and experiences that bond people in strange ways. So it was on this occasion, and from then on, they were friends.

* * *

Nows when you all say "awww" and then review!!


	6. Love and Lies

So about ten minutes after i posted this chapter i realized my head hadn't been in it and i didn't like how it came out at all. So if u already read this chapter, just continue reading because i extenddedd the ending, and if this is your first time reading you have no idea what I am talking about, so just do the usual reading and REVIEWING stuff. Also IMPORTANT note: when i put up the next chapter I'm going to be officially changing the name to The Legend of Love so just be forewarned. Alright, let me know what you think!

* * *

The next few months were pleasant enough for Rowena, for she had a new friend, but she still experienced pangs of loneliness for Salazar. One particular day the void he left was especially painful. Her mood was as gloomy as the gray weather outside and she rolled out of bed and into one of her dresses, not at all ready to start the day.

She sat distractedly through her lessons, something very atypical for her. She did try to focus, but she could not stop her mind from wondering. Sir Salazar seemed to understand though, and let it pass. He cut the lesson a little short, and closing up the book, turned to Rowena.

"I believe a Happy Birthday is in order," he said. Rowena looked surprised that he had remembered, but smiled graciously and accepted his well wishes. "Seventeen years old," he went on in wonder. "You are far from the little girl that first came here, so naïve and curios when it came to the wonders of magic." Rowena smiled quietly. Godric offered to walk her to the garden, and she accepted his gesture much more graciously then when they had first met. They pulled up the hood of their cloaks and ducked their heads against the rain until they came to a covered spot in the garden.

"You did not mention it was your birthday," Godric accused her.

"Yes, well I did not feel much like celebrating alone," she admitted gloomily. Godric took her hand.

"Rowena, just because Salazar is not here does not mean you are alone. Now, I may not be as good of a kisser as Salazar, but I still know how to celebrate with my friends," Godric smiled, and Rowena couldn't help smiling back.

"You are right," she conceded. "I just feel so lonely sometimes." Godric nodded sympathetically.

"Well I am not going to let you be lonely on your birthday," he proclaimed.

'"And how exactly are you going to manage that?" she laughed.

"I already made you laugh, that's a start." Rowena couldn't help laughing again and she ran out of the covering and into the rain.

"Rowena, are you crazy?" Godric called after her, but she was already giggling and twirling in the wetness. "You're going to get sick, it's pouring!" But he laughed and ran after her, catching her arm as she swung it around. "What are you doing?' he asked her. She looked at him, her eyes wild.

"Trying to have fun," she told him simply.

"You have a strange idea of fun," he said, his hair plastered to his head by the pounding of rain.

"Hey, it's my birthday," she argued. He threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"Of course, my lady. But do not blame me if it is your last."

"Oh, stop being such a baby, it's only rain!" she threw her head back and let the dampness travel in glistening drops down her midnight hair. She smiled, displaying brilliant white teeth contrasted against her olive complexion. Godric felt himself being drawn in, felt himself being warmed by the cool beads of moisture.

"Okay, okay, as you wish," he said and he took a seat on the wet grass and watched her twirls in the rain. Eventually she tired and lay on the grass beside him.

"Birthdays are funny thing, you know," she told him, turning to face him. Godric, who was sitting, looked down at her.

"And why is that?"

"Well, I do not feel any older than I did yesterday, but I feel much older than I did a year ago."

"Of course not," Godric said, pushing his wet hair away from his golden eyes. "its called time. Everything changes with time, but it's very hard to feel that change overnight."

"I guess so," Rowena sighed. The sound of horses warned them of her approaching carriage. Rowena stood up to go. She stopped and turned to Godric who also stood. "Thank you for allowing me to have fun," she said, and gave him a quick hug. She stepped on to the street and slipped on the wet stone, her head crashing towards the hard ground. Godric caught her in one fluid motion, and brought her up, and in one motion he was kissing her, their lips pressed together, and then she was kissing him back, their arms caressing each other.

At the same moment they both pulled away in horror, the implication of what they had just done sinking in. Rowena looked at him, her green eyes wide with terror, as if she was not sure what he might do next. He reached for her, but she backed away.

"Rowena I-"

"I have to go," she stopped him, turned and disappeared into the rain.

There was a party later that night in honor of her special day, but Rowena was not looking forward to it. After all that had happened today, she wasn't really even thinking about it. She sat removed as her servants dressed her and prepared her to greet all her guests. She numbly obliged as they powdered and prodded and poked. It was the only way she could make herself sit still; don't think about it. She couldn't focus on that now; there would be plenty of time for that later. She cringed as she remembered it for a moment, and then pushed it out of her head. Alice, on of her maidservants, smiled sympathetically.

"It's all right to be nervous Ms. Rowena, but there really is no need you know. You look beautiful, and everyone down there loves you."

Rowena smiled gratefully at Alice. Although that was not what was making her stomach churn, it was not true that all the guests downstairs loved her. The girls her age were not her greatest fans, ever since she discovered she was a witch and was forced to hide half of her life. She knew the rumors that went on about her, but the opinion of muggles did not really bother her. However, it did make events like these rather uncomfortable. Helga had agreed to come though, so that would be one bright spot. Rowena desperately felt the need to talk to her best friend.

She was pronounced ready and led to the stairs where she would make her grand entrance.

"Alright," Alice whispered when it was time. Rowena straightened her back and made her way to the stairs. As soon as she entered into the view of the guest she felt all of their eyes upon her. She slowly made her descent down the stairs, a welcoming smile appearing on her face. She scanned the sea of faces before her, recognizing among the crowd a few girls her own age, her mother and father. Helga smiled and waved up at her. Her eyes fell upon Sir Slytherin and Godric, and her stomach twisted. She looked away, and her eyes caught a small movement, someone gently pushing through the crowd to the bottom of the stairs. Her breath caught in her throat as Salazar came to stand at the foot of the stairs, waiting to escort her through the crowd. He smiled up at her, and this time a genuine smile lit up her face. Her heart sank when she remembered Godric in the corner of her mind, but she forced herself to focus on Salazar.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered when she had reached the bottom of the stairs and taken his hands.

"Surprise," he whispered back, and his breath on her ear made her heart beat faster. "Did you really believe I would miss your seventeenth birthday?" She smiled and let him lead her through the crowd. Throughout the whole party, she would not let her leave her side as she greeted her guest and accepted their well wishes. Godric did not come near her the whole time, and she breathed a sigh of relief over this.

The dancing started, and of course the first dance was awarded to Salazar. Her dad cut in for the second, and she danced with some of the guests for the next one. Finally, and much to her pleasure, Salazar reclaimed her and they twirled around together, lost in a world where nothing else existed.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said, smiling down at her. His hair was nearly blond, with only a few underlying shadows of its original brown hue. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent.

"I missed you," she murmured.

"You have no idea," he answered. They swayed there for some time, until someone tapped Salazar on the shoulder and asked to cut in. Rowena looked up to see Godric waiting expectantly. Salazar smiled warmly at his close friend.

"Certainly," he said, and detached herself from Rowena. Rowena glanced questioningly at Godric, but his face revealed nothing until Godric left. Then the lines appeared on it. Rowena stood rigidly.

"I don't think we should…" she tried to turn away but Godric grabbed her hand and drew her close to him. He pushed his hand against the small of her back, and began twirling, his gentle but firm grip keeping her from breaking away. She ceased her struggling, but refused to meet his eyes, though she felt them on her.

"Rowena," he said quietly, "we can not avoid this." She was silent, still refusing to look at him. "Rowena," he persisted. "We have to talk about what happened."

She lifted her head up suddenly and laid everything straight.

"We got carried away," she said simply. "I was lonely, it was raining, and we lost control. It can not happen again."

Godric looked back at her. "Okay," he agreed quietly. They finished the dance in an awkward silence. Rowena watched in astonishment the ease and grace with which Godric handed her back to Salazar. Rowena cold not imagine how he could meet his eye after what had passed between them. Salazar held her close, happy to have her back in his arms. The next dance started, a soft piano rising playing gently.

"Did I tell you how lovely you look tonight?" he asked her.

"You might have mentioned it, yes," she responded softly. They twirled in silence, staring into each other, their green eyes burning into each other. For a moment, nothing existed but the two of them, twirling in circles, breathing for the other one. The piano rose to crescendo and their dance intensified, as did the heat radiating between them. The piano fell softly, and then came to stop, but they kept twirling. Salazar led her out of the ballroom, and out into the garden. The danced through the rose bushes and pushed past the fountain. Salazar picked a lily and placed it in her hair. Rowena pushed everything from her mind as they just twirled because as far as she knew, this was the most perfect moment. So she sank into the bliss, away from everything else.

Salazar led her to a stone bench, and they passed the time in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Salazar ran his finger across her face, tracing her eyes and lingering on her mouth.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked.

"I could ask the same thing," she responded. He leaned in towards her, his thin lips locking themselves around hers. She leaned into him, cherishing the moment. But the moment was ruined. In a flood, all of her disquieting thoughts, all of her guilt came rushing back to her, and she pulled away. She looked down at her feet, trying to hide the tears that were pushing at her eyes.

"What is it Raven?" Salazar asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing," Rowena lied. She shut her eyes tight, but still the vision of Godric's face, so close and warm, shone against her eyelids. Salazar took her chin into his thin hands and turned her face towards him. He looked hurt that she wasn't letting him in. She wiped her eyes, and said the first thing she could think of.  
"It's really nothing. It's stupid that I'm even thinking about it now," she fabricated. "But I just keep thinking of how, after tonight, you're going to disappear again, and all I'll have is the memory of tonight to get myself through the dark stretch ahead."

"Raven," Salazar soothed, "only one more year until you turn eighteen, and then you can join me and we can be with each other all the time. You will be sick of me," he joked.

"I know," she relented; glad that it would be blown over so easily. "I just miss you."

"As I do you," Salazar agreed. He held her close to him, and she was able to hear the beating of his heart against her chest. "Do not worry," he whispered. "It won't be long until I see you again." Rowena looked up at him.

"I hope not," she murmured. She lay their, enjoying the warmth of the embrace.

"I love you Raven," he breathed into her ear. The squirming feeling returned.

"I know," she said, seeing her eyes shut, as thought that could block out the guilt. Suddenly she couldn't handle being alone with him. "We should get back inside," she told him, standing up. "They'll be wondering where we disappeared to."

"So let them wonder," Salazar whined, not wanting to leave. Rowena pulled him to his feet, and they walked slowly back to the party. They slipped in quietly, and she glanced around the room. The music had taken a break, and people were milling around, making conversation. Godric was sitting at a table alone, watching the proceedings moodily. Rowena sighed. Why did life have to be so complicated? She smiled and accepted when Salazar offered her refreshments, and she sipped her drink, taking pleasure at the coolness that slid down her throat.

"Happy Birthday," someone whispered from behind her. Rowena turned around to hug Helga, squeezing a little but extra. Helga pulled her away and held her at arms length. "Alright, what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Rowena played innocent. Helga rolled her eyes.

"Please. You look like you're about to be sick, and Godric's being all moody. I am not fool enough not to notice when something weird is happening between two of my friends. Did you two have a fight? I swear-"

"Helga!" Rowena stopped her friend. "It was nothing like that." Helga waited expectantly. Rowena glanced around. "Not here," she said, indicating the sea of people.

"Ok, now you're just not being fair," Helga whined impatiently. "What is going on with you guys?" Rowena sighed and then pulled Helga into what would appear to the rest as a second good-natured hug, but she took the embrace as an opportunity to confide in whispers to her friend. When she was done, Helga pulled back, her blue eyes wide with shock.

"You did not!" she gasped. Rowena cringed.

"I did." Helga spluttered a bit, then turned to Rowena.

"Well, was it… are you happy about it?" she questioned.

"No!" Rowena answered quickly. Then she let her poised posture sag a little. "I'm not sure really what I feel."

Helga looked around, and sighed frustrated at the crowd of guests preventing them from having a real conversation. Rowena saw her hands flash to a fold in her gown and heard her murmur something.

"Alright, you can go now. No one can hear us, including your boys." Rowena rolled her eyes, but began speaking, relieved to finally get a chance to say what was on her mind.

"I do not regret what happened," she confessed. "I just feel guilty about it, and guilty about lying. But nothing about the kiss repulses me or even makes me want more. It just sort of… happened. I feel nothing. "

Helga nodded thoughtfully.

"Well maybe that is a good thing. Perhaps you'll be able to move on easily from this. Don't worry Row, everything will just blow over." Rowena took these words like breaths of fresh air. Helga reached for her wand and flicked it again. Nothing changed, but Rowena knew their conversation time was over. Salazar was across the room in conversation with his father. Helga smiled at her friends, and then disappeared into the crowd of people. Rowena glanced around and saw Godric, still sitting moodily at a table. She drew a breath and sat down next to him. He glanced up and said nothing.

"So," she began, trying hard to break the tension, "enjoying yourself?" He smiled sardonically.

"Oh sure," he responded, his eyes roving over the crowd. He saw her expression, and seemed softened. "Are you?"

"Yes," she answered, "but I would feel better if I knew my good friend had fun at my birthday party." A smiled tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I just don't think that I am much of a party man," he confessed. "Nothing personal." Rowena glanced wickedly at a bunch of girls that she had noticed eyeing Godric before. They were looking at her now with jealous expressions.

"So go entertain yourself," she instructed him playfully. "I'm sure those girls over there would be happy to oblige." Godric barely glanced at them.

"Those girls are muggles. Muggles are boring."

"Well look who's being a snob." Godric rolled his eyes.

"Stop worrying about me," he pleaded. "Go enjoy your party." When she protested he stopped her. "I'll have fun, I promise." Rowena smiled and then she was off glad that at least for now, things were back to normal.

Alright, I'll admit, not my strongest chapter, but still, R&R and let me know what your thinking. Even telling me you didn't like this is fine, although **constructive** criticism is preferred. Stay tuned!

* * *


	7. Water Fairies Fight and Flight

Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately, life isn't centered around my writing. This week alone i've got five tests, including pSATs, and play practice. So read review, and maybe if i get enough feedback I'll be more motivated to update sooner.

* * *

Godric was waiting for Rowena's carriage as it pulled in front of Slytherin Manor for their next lesson. He looked slightly uncomfortable, and would not meet her eyes as he walked her up the long driveway.

"Did you enjoy your party?" he asked her, studying the ground.

"Yes, I did," she answered, unnerved by his discomfited behavior. Despondently she realized that he was not going to be able to forget about the day's episode as easily as she had hoped. "What about you Godric? Did you enjoy yourself?

"I did," he confirmed. They walked in an uncomfortable silence a few moments longer.

"So is this how it is going to be?" Rowena asked. He looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Is that it? Our friendship is now ruined?" she sighed in agitation. "Will we ever be able to get along like nothing ever happened?" Godric avoided her eyes as he gave her his response.

"I wish we could, Rowena, I really do," he told her earnestly. "But that kiss _did_ mean something to me, I admit it. Did it mean _nothing_ to you?" At this he turned and met her gaze, but as she mulled his question she tore her vibrant green eyes away from his golden brown ones. They had stopped walking, and were facing each other in the great front yard of the Manor

"I am in love with Salazar," was all she said.

"You did not answer me," he pointed out, towering over her. She looked up at him, and he could see that her eyes were bright with confusion.

"That should be answer enough," she said. Godric nodded, understanding, or at least making an effort to.

"Perhaps we can try," he offered. "Or have I spoiled our chances of ever being friends?" Rowena smiled.

"Not at all," she assured him. "You are a valuable friend to me, and I would not dismiss our camaraderie so quickly."

"Then I will try," he promised. And try he did, as did she. Slowly, gradually, they were able to reach once more the familiarity and comfort that they had previously shared as friends. However, their remained in Godric's heart a pain, for he admired her poise and grace so much, and there was something in those green eyes that drew him, but at the same time guilt and loyalty told him that he could not hurt his friend, that Rowena was off limits. His honor told him that he must live with the longing, and he did.

Rowena, on the other hand, did not dwell on the pass. It was not because it meant nothing, but because she was afraid of what she would find if she examined her feelings too closely.

* * *

"You're daydreaming again," Godric sighed. Rowena tuned back into reality.

"Sorry," she apologized. They were supposed to be observing the behavior of the water fairies, but Rowena could not get herself to find them interesting. She had already learned all there was to know about them from one of her books. So instead she had taken to thinking about all the other books waiting to be read, organizing them in order of importance and interest. As they entered her mind once more, they started pulling at her, vying for her attention.

"Rowe!" Godric said impatiently. He was leaning over the dock, his face a few inches from the water , writing something on a scroll of parchment.

"Okay, okay!" she took the scroll from him and started writing in her neat cursive handwriting.

"We haven't even studied their eating habits yet!" Godric protested when he saw what she was writing.

"Yes well now I've done my part and can be free to get back to my daydreaming." Godric rolled his eyes, but threw up his hands, admitting defeat.

"There," Rowena finished and handed the scroll of parchment back to him. He grumbled something and she lay back underneath the shady tree and sighed. The lessons were not as interesting or engrossing as she had once found them. She now counted on books as her number one source of entertainment. Rowena had concluded that either she had outgrown the lessons, or Sir Slytherin was growing old. And since Salazar's father still came everyday with the same enthusiasm as on the first, she had to conclude the former. _One more year_. She could put up with that. "Ugh I can not see them anymore," Godric complained. "They've swum too deep." Rowena glanced towards him in annoyance. His nose was nearly touching the water now. His golden skin glistened in the sun. With a deep sigh, she picked herself up and walked over to him.

"Perhaps this will help you see them better." She put her hand on his broad back and pushed. He tumbled into the water, splashing and spluttering in surprise. She laughed wildly. He grinned, accepting that he had been fooled in good humor, but Rowena did not like the gleam in her eyes.

"Nice Rowe," he growled, " but you should not mess with the master." Rowena squealed as he wrapped his hands around her ankles and pulled her, shrieking, in with him. The cool water felt refreshing in the heat. They struggled and splashed together for a bit, but then tired and were content with just floating in the water. Rowena floated on her back, and watched as the soft white fabric of her dress swelled up all around her, like angel's wings. She studied the clear blue sky and thought of Salazar. She missed him, and was impatient for the year to pass and her chance to finally join him in the Wizarding world. She smiled as she pictured his face, and wondered what changes he may have undergone in the past year. A splash in her face pulled her out of her reverie. She spluttered, spitting the water out of her mouth.

"What was that for?"

"It's getting late. We should head back."

"Alright," Rowena agreed reluctantly. She propelled herself toward the dock, where Godric was already pulling himself out. She climbed out herself, and stood up, smoothing her dress as she did so.

"Well that was-" she stopped short as she caught sight of Godric's horrified expression. "Godric what-" she followed his line of vision. Rowena gasped, and her face turned white. Standing before them, with the most livid look on his pale face, was Salazar.

* * *

Hehe, cliffie!!! REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

* * *


End file.
